Carrying on the name
by Skrillexia
Summary: Kratos wants to become a Weapons Specialist when he's older, to make his Carrier proud. To carry on his name.


**Author's note**: Here's another brand new story, it's completely stand-alone and you'll see why when you read it =)

Kratos Zeus Snowbird and Windstorm belong to me.

Kratos walked into his Carrier's Workshop, he was now a year old. He was still quiet but he did talk a bit more and had great determination, he walked over to his Carrier "**Hey 'Hide**" he greeted.

Ironhide smiled and gently picked up his son "**Hey**" he replied softly "**you alright?**"

The Sparkling smiled and nodded and got more comfortable on his Carrier's lap "**What weapon are you making?**" he asked.

"**I'm making a pistol**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**it's nearly done**"

Kratos smiled and nodded, he looked at the pistol that was being made by his Carrier. He wondered if he would be able to become a Weapons Specialist when he was old enough "**'Hide?**" he asked.

"**Hm?**"

"**Can I ask you something?**" the Sparkling asked.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**Sure**" he replied "**what's on your mind?**"

Kratos looked at the pistol then back at his Carrier "**Do you think I'll be able to become a Weapons Specialist?**" he asked.

'Hide smiled softly "**Course you will**" he replied softly "**you may not think it now but you've got the potential to become one, you've got that passion for weapons like I do**"

The Sparkling smiled a little "**Will I make a good Weapons Specialist?**" he asked.

"**No, you'll make a great Weapons Specialist**" Ironhide replied with a smile "**it may take a while for you to achieve your goal but I believe in you, I know you can do it**"

Kratos smiled.

"**I can imagine it now, you all grown up and proud owner of my cannons**" 'Hide replied softly.

"**You'll give me your cannons?**" the Sparkling asked.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**These cannons have won us countless battles**" he replied softly "**I want you to have a weapon when you have your first fight in the war and these cannons will help you, I wouldn't want anyone else to have them but you**"

Kratos smiled as his optics watered.

"**I'm an old mech Kratos, and I may not be here when you do achieve your goal**" 'Hide said softly "**but know that I'll be watching you from the Well of AllSparks, and I'll be proud of you for carrying on my name because you became a Weapons Specialist**"

The Sparkling hugged his Carrier as happy tears escaped his optics "**I'll make you proud 'Hide**" he replied and sniffed "**I promise**"

Ironhide smiled and cuddled him back as a few tears escaped his own optics "**That's my boy**" he whispered softly "**you do me proud**"

Kratos smiled and nodded "**I will 'Hide, I'll kick Decepticon aft**" he said.

'Hide chuckled a little and wiped his optics "**You do that, and look after your siblings**" he replied.

The Sparkling smiled and nodded "**I will, like you look after uncle 'Steel and uncle Zeus**" he replied.

Ironhide smiled "**Carry on my name with pride and honour**" he said softly "**and remember if you get a battle scar-**"

"**Show it off with pride and honour**" Kratos put in and smiled "**I know 'Hide**"

'Hide chuckled a little "**Course you do**" he replied softly.

The Sparkling smiled and hugged his Carrier.

_Years later..._

Kratos walked out of the base and looked up at the starry sky, he looked at his forearms that had his Carrier's cannons on them. He did it, he was finally a Weapons Specialist. He was a fully grown mech now and had a scar on the right side of his face, he carried himself with pride and honour but cared for his family like his Carrier.

Zeus came out to him, he was now the leader of the Autobots and was taller than his nephew "**Kratos**" he said in greeting, he sounded like his Sire and had his accent.

The black mech smiled "**Hey uncle**" he replied.

The blue and red mech smiled and looked up at the starry sky as well "**It's a nice night**" he said softly.

Kratos smiled and nodded "**Yeah it is**" he replied.

Windstorm Snowbird and Bumblebee came out, they stood with the two mechs and smiled.

Zeus smiled "**Hey**" he greeted.

'Bird smiled "**Hey guys**" she replied, she was now fully grown femme and the Scout of the Autobots like Bee. She sounded like her late Carrier but had her Sire's accent.

'Wind was a fully grown mech as well and was a trained Medic "**It's a beautiful night**" he said softly.

Kratos smiled and nodded as he looked at one star in particular, it was one of the brightest stars in the sky. It was his Carrier.

Zeus smiled "**If 'Hide were here now, he would be so proud of you**" he said softly.

The black mech smiled "**I know he's proud of me**" he replied softly "**he said that he would be watching from the Well of AllSparks, I'm carrying on his name**"

The others smiled and they all held hands as they looked up at the brightest star, Ironhide's star.

**The End**


End file.
